This invention relates to a floatable toy, and more particularly to a toy boat or the like which is propelled through the water.
More specifically, this invention is an improvement of the floatable toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,907 issued Sept. 6, 1977 to Mr. Michael A. Munford of Peterborough, England. The floatable toy disclosed in the above-noted patent has a pair of spaced, closed hulls with a platform secured to the hulls at the mid portions thereof and spanning the distance between the hulls. A container is rigidly mounted on the platform above the level of the water on which the toy floats and the container has a discharge outlet which extends downwardly below the surface of the water between the spaced hulls. In operation, the container is filled with water and the head pressure of the water forces a jet of water from the discharge outlet in generally horizontal direction thereby to impart thrust to the toy boat so as to propel it through the water. In the above-noted patent, the jet of water is directed in rearward direction so as to propel the toy forward. However, the toy could only be propelled only in forward direction and could not be steered or turned.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a floatable toy (e.g., a toy boat) which may be propelled through the water in any desired direction and which requires no motor (such as a spring-wound or battery-powered motor) and which has no moving parts;
The provision of such a floatable toy which may be readily steered;
The provision of such a floatable toy which is of rugged construction, which may be readily and inexpensively fabricated, and which is appealing to children.
Other objects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.